disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle for the Park (1993 film)
''Battle for the Park ''is a 1993 American-British Traditional Animated Adventure-Family-Drama-Dramatic Comedy Film Which is Directed By Philippe LeClerc and Elphin Llyod-Jones and Was Produced By Walt Disney Pictures and BBC Films. This is Based on Book by Colin Dann and is a Spin-off of ''Colin Dann’s Disney Universe''. Plot Cast * Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Blaze/Trip/Rusty/Friendly/Hollow/Mossy/Measley/Star The Ant/Leveret/Sinuous * Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Sherman Heimlich The Fox/Pace/Danny The Cat/Thomas The Cat (Brother of Danny)/Plucky/Trey/Brat * Jon Glover as Ranger/Germain The Male Cat/The Warden * Jim Cummings as Hopper The Hare/The Rat Gang * Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Charmer/Sammy The Flying Ant (Replacing Giver the Ant)/Frond‘s Mother/Frond * Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Stanley‘s Cousin/Shadow (Originally In A Last Film)/The Princess Ant of The Park * Dave Foley as Hanks the Duck/David The Hare * Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Whistler/Shorty The Rabbit/Harry Hare/The Large Town Rat/Spike/Bully * Lara Jill Miller as Lucy/Lucky Hare/Young Jimmy Hare * Joey Lawrence as Bobby/Oliver Daniel The Cat/Little Rat * Lucille Bliss as Ellie The Female Fox * Pamela Keevilkral as Speedy/Cleo/Fido/Whisper/Dash * Paul Winchell as Narrator Trivia * Unlike In Movies, Mossy and Toad is Supposed to Be Killed by Pack of Rats But Thomas has Been Spotted And Killed Instead When Danny is Trying to Save His Brother from The Distance. * This is Paul Winchell‘s Narration Appearance Where He Reads The Story In The Film. * Battle for the Park is the seventh book of The Animals of Farthing Wood book series by Colin Dann. The book was illustrated by Trevor Newton and first published on 20 February 1992. * Little Rat Sounds Like Oliver from Oliver and Company. Scenes # Opening/Fox and Hare/Dark’s Water Emerges Down # Round and Round/Thomas’ Playtime # In the Hollow/Charming Thomas and Danny’s Grateful Moments # Dash’s Return # Cat in a Disguise/In Human Hands # No Shortage of Rats/Thomas’ Touched Paws # The New Park/Danny’s Chase # Airlift/Thomas Meets Star # The Rats Gain Ground/Thomas to The Rescue! # Toad The Brave/Thomas Saves Toad # Battles/Danny’s Workouts # A Chance for Plucky/Thomas Investigates # Bully’s Cunning/Danny‘s Rescue and Save The Critters # Another Victim/Thomas Finds The Sett # Frond/Thomas Finds A Food/Like Lions and Cats/Not Bad # The Death of Frond/Thomas Found!/The Death of Thomas/The Poisoned Bait # Battle Rages/Danny Saves Mossy/Someone Meowed Us/Start of Danny‘s Life # The Park is Saved/Danny’s Reunion/Germain‘s Life/Ending Transcript Battle for the Park (1993 film)/Transcript Songs # The Park is Going Down (Opening) - Barry Coffing # Studies Still Show Here - Plucky # Battle for the Park - Barry Coffing and Vonda Shepard # Mystery Ment - Thomas # How I Met You - Frond # Not After Frond? - Thomas # How I Can Be? - Barry Coffing # How I Met You (End Credits) - Barry Coffing and Vonda Shepard Runtime 317 Minutes Release Date November 12 1993 Music Score by: '''J.A.C Redford and David Newman '''Songs by: Barry Coffing and Vonda Shepard Logos 6650B3DF-6AE1-43DC-A75F-B8F09953E634.jpeg 6162674A-46A3-4BB1-8165-3AFC2286B0F0.png Category:1993 Category:1993 films Category:1990s Category:1990s films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about rats Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Disney Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:Films based on books Category:Films about foxes Category:Films About Badgers Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about hares Category:Films about birds Category:Films about cats Category:Films about snakes